


【盾冬】Whispers of love

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 520，再忙也要讓盾冬甜甜蜜蜜！隊三後他們回到布魯克林並結婚了的一個悠閒舒適的平凡早晨。





	【盾冬】Whispers of love

＿＿＿

 

 

呼吸著清晨特有的清新空氣，耀眼的朝陽中，結束了每日例行的晨跑的史蒂夫腳步輕快地回到了自己跟巴奇位於布魯克林街區的家中。

回到家裡，史蒂夫所做的第一件事就是輕輕推開臥室房門，看著臥室內的加大雙人床上，巴奇埋在淺藍色的被單裡，只露出散亂的棕色長髮，睡得很熟的模樣，史蒂夫的臉上自然而然浮現起了微笑。

史蒂夫放在門把上的左手無名指上閃爍著銀光的戒指象徵著他已婚的身分，而對象正是現在正窩在被窩中熟睡的巴奇，他這一生最親密的摯友、最重要的家人－－最愛的伴侶。

經過了多方長年的共同努力之下，最近各國之間並沒有戰爭，也沒有什麼邪惡組織、外星人或是異世界的邪神來搗亂，世界相對處於和平的狀態，身為守護地球的復仇者聯盟一員的史蒂夫跟巴奇也因此得以悠閒度日。

除了與神盾局及復聯眾們定期聚會交換情報、連繫感情，以及幫忙訓練新成員以外，史蒂夫跟巴奇平常過著的都是自由甜蜜的兩人生活。

也就是說，現在的他們有很多的時間可以用在彼此身上，比如說昨天晚上，他們才用各種姿勢熱情相擁，激情相愛了一整晚。

盡管巴奇與史蒂夫同樣身為超級士兵，但他身上的血清品質還是不如史蒂夫，然而他總是為了讓史蒂夫快樂而默默承受，每次到了最後巴奇都會失去意識。

史蒂夫當然明白這一點，但他也很清楚自己怎麼也無法控制對巴奇的情慾。自從再會之後，無論結婚多久，親吻擁抱過多少次，史蒂夫對巴奇的愛情及欲望從沒一刻減退，甚至可以說與日俱增。

如果可以，他奢望著自己能夠永遠抱著巴奇不放手，直到世界終結。

不過，對史蒂夫來說最重要的還是巴奇本身，只要巴奇能夠一直幸福的笑著，史蒂夫就能湧上努力守護著這個世界，以及他們共同的信念的動力。

由於對巴奇的愛戀，再加上或許是想要彌補巴奇，同時也希望能稍微撫慰巴奇過去所受到的折磨與傷害，日常生活裡史蒂夫對巴奇簡直寵溺到了無可救藥的地步，但史蒂夫依然覺得不夠，他會花上一輩子將巴奇應該得到的幸福還給他。

想著，為了讓累壞了的巴奇可以好好休息，史蒂夫輕輕關上了房門，躡手躡腳地走進浴室。

當他把身上的汗水沖洗乾淨，並換上乾爽的家居服走出浴室後，原本背對著浴室門的巴奇正橫躺在床上，肩膀裸露在被單外，將昨晚史蒂夫留下的吻痕展示在外，雙手抱著史蒂夫的枕頭，睜著依然睡意濃厚的濕潤眼眸，望著史蒂夫。

「……史蒂夫……」

看著巴奇睡得亂糟糟的棕髮披散在枕上，眨著蘊滿水氣的綠眼，蠕動著紅潤的唇瓣用著低啞的柔軟嗓音呼喚著自己的模樣，史蒂夫內心不由地顫動，打從心底覺得巴奇可愛得不得了。

壓抑著想衝過去緊緊擁抱著巴奇的衝動，史蒂夫走到床邊，並坐到了巴奇身旁，伸出手溫柔地撫摸著巴奇的頭髮及臉頰，目光柔情似水。

「早安，巴奇。」

「嗯……早……」

像隻慵懶的貓咪般舒服地瞇起雙眼，巴奇伸手輕輕抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，另一手依舊抱著枕頭，只側過臉磨蹭著史蒂夫。

下巴上新生長的鬍渣給史蒂夫的手上帶來了刺刺癢癢的感觸，讓他心中生起了愛憐與悸動，忍不住俯身吻上了巴奇微翹的睫毛上。

巴奇只是閉著雙眼，享受般地接受史蒂夫將唇從自己的睫毛、鼻尖、臉頰、嘴角一路吻至唇瓣上，並在史蒂夫用舌尖舔過兩片唇瓣間時，主動敞開來，將史蒂夫迎入。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫抓起了巴奇抱著枕頭的手，與自己掌心相握，那隻與真人無異的仿生手上，被史蒂夫扣住的無名指間，銀色的戒指閃耀著。

「唔……嗯……」

隨著史蒂夫愛撫著巴奇口腔的舌尖逐漸深入，巴奇體溫開始升高，肌膚也泛起了漂亮的紅潮，從鼻子裡發出了低軟的甜蜜嘆息，全身微微顫抖。

盡管昨晚才激情相愛，兩人之間的情慾依然濃密，並因雙方的親密接觸而重燃，正當史蒂夫將手覆上巴奇的小腹上的瞬間，來自巴奇肚子裡的奇妙咕嚕聲清楚地傳入兩人的耳裡，兩人身軀一僵，同時抬頭看向彼此。

「抱歉，」史蒂夫笑容滿面地吻上了巴奇紅通通的臉頰，帶著些許歉意地對他問道：「你餓了吧，早餐想吃什麼？」

眼神不斷變換著，看了史蒂夫一會後，巴奇咬了咬下唇，輕輕說道：「都可以，你做什麼我吃什麼。」

史蒂夫笑著，替巴奇重新蓋好了被單後，在他耳邊輕柔低語：「我知道了，我現在就去做，你可以再睡一下，我會把早餐送到床上來，我們一起吃。」

「嗯……」

望著史蒂夫離開房門口，巴奇才翻了個身，躺成了大字型，望著天花板發了一會呆後，一股奶油煎培根的濃郁香氣從敞開的房門內飄散進來，鑽進了他的鼻子裡，讓巴奇本就餓扁了的肚子更加飢腸轆轆。

他的確餓壞了，不只是肚子，還有……

將手移到自己的小腹上，巴奇閉上了雙眼，從有些顫抖的唇中嘆出溫熱的氣息。

不可思議，明明這裡面接納了史蒂夫一整晚，被填滿的充實感似乎還留在體內，然而剛才史蒂夫的吻以及溫柔的眼神卻又讓他身體發燙了起來，空虛的內部強烈渴望著能夠再次被史蒂夫的火熱填滿。

而他知道很快史蒂夫就會滿足他，他所要做的就是等待，等待史蒂夫回來。

沒讓巴奇等很久，史蒂夫就捧著木製小餐桌回到了房裡。

「讓你久等了，我去拿我的，你先開動吧。」

將小餐桌放到了床上並對巴奇那麼說之後，史蒂夫又轉過身，回廚房拿自己的那一份。

看著史蒂夫的背影，巴奇坐起身，將視線移到小餐桌內。

白色餐盤上是兩片烤成糖褐色的牛奶吐司，裡頭夾著厚厚的煎蛋跟碎培根炒蘑菇，中間還點綴著羅勒與番茄，一旁還附上生菜沙拉跟炸得金黃酥脆的格子薯餅。

除了白色餐盤以外，小餐桌上還放著用玻璃杯裝的柳橙汁，以及白色咖啡杯中香氣撲鼻的黑咖啡，不管是視覺上還是嗅覺都不斷誘發著巴奇的食欲。

但盡管史蒂夫也說了要他先吃，巴奇還是吞著口水，等著史蒂夫回來再一起享用。

在史蒂夫捧著自己的那一份回來，並在他身旁坐下並用手勢表達出請用的意思之後，巴奇才迫不及待地拿起三明治一口咬下，夾在兩片牛奶吐司中間的厚蛋內軟嫩的蛋汁混著熱奶油及焦香培根蘑菇的香氣立刻在巴奇的口腔內擴散開來。

望著巴奇散發出光芒的表情，史蒂夫明知答案還是微笑問道：「好吃嗎？」

「好吃！」

在巴奇鼓著臉頰衷心回應後，史蒂夫才心滿意足地咬下了自己手中的三明治，一邊咀嚼，一邊欣賞著巴奇大啖早餐的模樣。

在狼吞虎嚥地解決完美味的三明治，並將柳橙汁一飲而盡後，巴奇才注意到史蒂夫彷彿望著什麼珍貴寶物似的凝視著他，並且笑著伸出手抽起床頭櫃上的面紙，很自然地抹去了巴奇嘴邊的殘渣與油汙。

史蒂夫的舉動讓巴奇內心又暖又癢，不用照鏡子，他也能從現在自己熱烘烘的臉頰察覺到自己臉一定紅得不像話。

那雙猶如六月晴空的蔚藍眼神總是讓巴奇感到有些困擾。倒也不是什麼深切的困擾，而且說真的他很喜歡史蒂夫凝望著自己的眼神，他只是……有點憋扭。

畢竟，就算在床上時他都是承受史蒂夫侵犯的那一方，但再怎麼說他也是個高大健壯的男人，然而史蒂夫卻像是恨不得能夠將巴奇捧在掌心中呵護似的照顧著他。

自從巴奇解除了冬眠，並跟史蒂夫一同回到布魯克林結婚之後，史蒂夫對他的過保護跟寵溺更加嚴重，剛開始巴奇也會抗議，但史蒂夫依然故我，於是巴奇在不知不覺間，竟已習慣像現在這樣被史蒂夫無微不至地照顧。

「我自己會擦，別老把我當小孩。」

小聲抱怨著，巴奇舉起咖啡杯，小口輕酌著依然冒著熱氣的咖啡。

「我從來沒把你當作是小孩……你知道嗎，巴奇？」看著巴奇喝著咖啡的模樣，史蒂夫忽然想到什麼似地笑了笑，指著巴奇面前的空餐盤，「在床上吃早餐曾經是已婚女子的特權。」

巴奇嘴裡的咖啡差點沒噴出來，勉強吞下後還是難免因嗆到而咳了起來。

史蒂夫這句話的含意，很明顯地就是在跟巴奇說他並非把巴奇當作孩子，而是他已婚的妻子。

「你……咳……他媽什麼……咳咳……意思……」

輕輕拍撫著巴奇的背，面對巴奇含淚的瞪視，史蒂夫不慌不忙地繼續微笑著解釋：「當然，現在時代已經不同了，不管是男是女、已婚未婚都可以在床上吃早餐……只要你想，在床上吃午餐或是晚餐也行。」

順過氣後，巴奇哼了一聲，瞪著史蒂夫，嘴裡嘟噥著：「那我們別想離開床鋪了。」

這下反倒換成史蒂夫愣住了，眨了眨眼，花了一會工夫才從巴奇泛紅的臉頰反應過來他話中的意思，臉上不免露出欣喜的笑容。

猶豫了一會，用雙手捧起巴奇的臉，史蒂夫忍不住低聲問：「如果我說……我想一輩子都跟你一起待在床上……你會不會生氣？」

與史蒂夫那雙藏著難以言喻的深沉情感的眼神相望，巴奇沉默了許久，才點了點頭，然後低垂著睫毛，低聲回答：「我會揍你一頓……然後陪著你一起，直到你想清楚什麼時候下床。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫先是睜大了雙眼，臉上表情在哭跟笑之間徘徊，壓抑著激動的情緒，在巴奇的額頭上輕輕一吻。

從剛才的一問一答間，史蒂夫已經得到了他最想要的答案－－將來不管發生什麼事，即使有一天，史蒂夫為了巴奇放棄了一切，巴奇會生氣，但是同時他也會義無反顧地跟隨著史蒂夫，就像他所承諾過的，直到時間的盡頭。

史蒂夫再一次感動不已地明白到，這個世界上，再不會有比巴奇還愛著自己的人，而自己也不可能再對巴奇以外的人產生現在此刻內心所感受到的悸動與濃烈的情感。

「謝謝你……我愛你，巴奇，我愛你……」內心的激盪讓史蒂夫再也忍不住，伸手將巴奇緊擁入懷，不斷顫聲細語著從心中泉湧而出的愛意，「我愛你……」

就算是這樣直白單純的告白，也無法完整表達出史蒂夫內心對巴奇的感情，然而即使如此，史蒂夫也只有這樣不斷訴說，才能讓充塞著整個胸間的熾烈感情稍微宣洩而出。

而巴奇只是回抱著史蒂夫，閉著眼睛用全付心神去仔細聆聽他的告白，每一句，巴奇都會輕聲回應，「我也愛你、我也愛你，史蒂夫……」

他們彼此都知道，他們能一起走到這一天是多麼得來不易，這個世界也許不那麼完美，未來也依然有著隱憂，但是只要有對方在身旁，擁有彼此的愛，他們就能夠繼續往前走下去，在未來的人生道路上，攜手同行。

交換著充滿咖啡香氣的吻，史蒂夫跟巴奇眼中淚光閃動著，對彼此綻放出幸福的笑容。


End file.
